


Keldabe Kiss

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Family, home sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: There was an image in his mind and he was doing his best to remember it clearly, he wanted this to be perfect. The bristles of the brush dip into the paint and with a steady hand he carefully begins to recreate the image to the best of his ability.  The color doesn’t match at all, purple is completely different to grey.





	Keldabe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bring this short over from my tumblr, more Howler feels that break my heart. Again thanks to deepseacritter for talking to me about all this angst!

There was an image in his mind and he was doing his best to remember it clearly, he wanted this to be perfect. The bristles of the brush dip into the paint and with a steady hand he carefully begins to recreate the image to the best of his ability.  The color doesn’t match at all, purple is completely different to grey.

Howler closes his eyes doing his best to remember the details though some are fuzzy. Why didn’t he pay more close attention to them? He wishes he had paid closer attention to the design. Maybe he foolishly thought he’d always be able to see it for the rest of his life?

“Woah, can’t believe there’s paint left over.”

Vic stands in the doorway of the room looking down at him, clearly very curious about what was going on. Howler would be curious too but for once he’s not in the mood to tell a joke or tall tale. He places the brush down and signs.

-Asked sarge if there was any left. To my shock, he handed it over.-

After the mess, everyone had made no one had the courage to touch another drop of paint, not after unleashing Blitzen’s wrath upon the station. 

-Felt like painting the armor.-

It wasn’t his…well it was his but not his _true_ armor. 

There was no way to replace something as precious as that.

Vic kneels down beside him to inspect the work he’s done so far. Probably surprised to find a lack of doodles or crude drawings of genitals.

“Is that how it looked? Your old armor?”

Howler shakes his head no as he reaches for the helmet, it was completely dry now it had been the first part to be painted. This he was able to remember so clearly and he never wanted to forget it.

It was an almost perfect replica though he added one extra detail, a line running down the right side of the helmet almost looking like a scar.

There’s a tightness in his throat now, an aching in his chest. He feels Vic’s warm hand on his back, it’s a small comfort but not enough to keep the sadness at bay.

He brings the helmet to his forehead, closing his eyes so he can pretend for a few seconds it’s not just an empty shell. That the person he yearns to see again so much was here with him.

Did he miss him too?

Did he mourn him?

Maybe he was just trying to forget Howler ever existed to keep his own pain away.

Howler makes an attempt to speak, it's disgusting and doesn’t sound remotely human as he miserably fails at forming a single word. 

Commander Wolffe.

Buir.

He just…wanted to see his father again, one more time.


End file.
